Corazon de Cristal
by Adarae
Summary: Dos nuevos capitulos, estoy sin internet, pero poco a poco ire subiendo el resto de capitulos.
1. Capitulo 1: La traición

Capitulo 1: Traición

         Ron entró en la sala común arrastrando los pies, en parte por su humor sombrío y en parte por la cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas.

         Miró a su alrededor, un suspiro de alivio asomo a sus labios al descubrir que estaba solo. Se dejo caer sobre el sillón situado frente al fuego, miraba las llamas danzar, perdido en sus profundidades. Distraídamente saco una petaca del bolsillo de su túnica y empezó a beber de ella, sin saborear, solo ingiriendo el liquido como si solo buscase perder la conciencia cuanto antes, como si alguien le hubiese robado el alma y él creyese que estaba al final de esa botellita sin fondo.

         El retrato se volvió a apartar dejando paso a una Hermione ojerosa, visiblemente agotada. Cargaba un montón de libros que utilizaba en su preparación de los EXTASIS.

         Su mirada borrosa se concentro en la cabeza pelirroja y una leve sonrisa jugueteo un segundo sobre sus labios antes de que el cansancio la borrase haciéndola parecer un espejismo.

         Sus pasos, lentos y agotados se dirigieron junto a su amigo, tomó asiento, suspiró, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calor del fuego que calentaba su aterrido cuerpo. Levanto la vista hacia Ron, mientras las palabras huían espantadas de sus entreabiertos labios antes de ser pronunciadas, dejando atrás solamente a una.

         - Ron – suspiro mas que dijo la chica, quitándole a su amigo el recipiente y oliéndolo con un evidente gesto de desagrado.- Pero si tu odias el alcohol, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose levemente al cuerpo del pelirrojo, que seguía absorto en la danza del fuego.

         - Déjame en paz, zorra – le espeto sin apartar la vista de la chimenea con un tono helado.

         Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo, pero no se rindió, se acerco un poco más cogiéndole de la mano con suavidad.

         - ¿Qué ocurre, Ronald? Sabes que a mi me lo puedes contar ¿verdad? – Le dijo con un tono de voz suave, lleno de secretas tonalidades que dejaban entrever los sentimientos de la chica.

         Ron alzo los ojos enrojecidos de lagrimas y alcohol mientras una leve sonrisa cruel, casi inhumana, se instalaba en su boca.

         - Claro, claro que lo se – murmuró acercándose a su amiga, pegando su cuerpo al de la chica – Eso es lo que te gusta ¿no?, que te "cuenten" secretos ... ¿Así llamas a esto, Hermi?.- preguntó con voz etérea, disfrazando un dolor tan grande que Hermione no vio sus intenciones, ni entendió sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que la inmovilizo sobre el sillón con el peso de su cuerpo. La sorpresa hizo que Ron tirase lejos la varita de la chica y sujetase sus manos con facilidad.

         - ¿Qué haces, Ron? – preguntó ella con un leve rastro de miedo recorriéndola, mientras el aliento del chico se acercaba a su cara.

         - Vamos nena, no te hagas la inocente – susurro él con ira mal disimulada – de sobra se que esto te encanta – termino de decir mientras sus manos temblorosas se deslizaba bajo la camisa de su "amiga" acariciando el estomago de la chica.

         Un estremecimiento la recorrió, lo había soñado demasiadas veces, sus manos acariciando su piel, pero no así, no de este modo, no con odio, no por ira, no destrozándola así, porque no seria capaz de perdonarle esto, le amaba demasiado.

         Las lagrimas llenaban los ojos de ambos mientras Ron desnudaba a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, a la única que amaría, para robarle el alma.

         - Por favor Ronnie, por favor, no lo hagas, yo ... te quiero – susurro la muchacha con la voz rota por el dolor, tan acongojada, tan dolida, tan traicionada que las fuerzas no le llegaban para resistirse.

         El pelirrojo le dio un bofetón tiñendo de rojo sus labios.

         -¡¡¡¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR, PERRA!!!! – explotó con un furia mientras apretaba su cintura hasta dejar marcas rojas en la suave piel.- Me has traicionado, nos has traicionado a todos y lo vas a pagar – prosiguió casi sin voz por los sollozos, las lagrimas formando ríos caudalosos en sus mejillas – lo vas a pagar – repitió en voz baja mientras sus manos seguían con su lúgubre tarea.

         Los dedos viajaban por toda la anatomía femenina, que no cesaba de llorar con sollozos apagados y silenciosos, odiándole a él y odiándose a si misma por no controlar su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar.

         Ron acerco sus labios a los de ella, besándola con timidez, con miedo, con demasiada suavidad. Un beso amargado por el agua salada al que sabia.

         Sin dejar de besarla, sus manos recorrieron las piernas desde las rodillas hasta sus muslos separándolos con fuerza, metiéndose entre ellas y volviendo a inclinarse sobre su "victima".

         - ¿Por qué lloras? Si esto es lo que te gusta, tanto decirme ibas a estudiar ... y sólo era una excusa para tirarte a medio Slytherin – le dijo mientras se apretaba contra ella, haciéndole notar cuanto la deseaba, a pesar de todo.- Ahora es mi turno.

         Hermione lo miro con una luz de comprensión es su mirada, pero al ver sus ojos entendió que era inútil, ninguna palabra curaría el corazón destrozado de Ron y cuando se calmase, entonces, seria ella la incapaz de perdonar.

         La mano del pelirrojo, su pelirrojo, voló hacia la entrepierna arrancándole la ropa interior de un solo tirón, mientras su otra mano luchaba con su propia bragueta.

         Hermione miró al fuego sin verlo, rezando al Dios en el que no creía para que todo pasase rápido, que no durase demasiado el tormento, que el dolor no fue demasiado atroz, aunque no podía imaginar nada peor que ser violada por el chico del que estas enamorada.

Noto su dureza caliente sobre su sexo, como empujaba intentando entrar en su interior, pero la inexperiencia, el alcohol y las lagrimas se aliaron contra el chico haciéndole terminar antes de empezar.

Ron cayo vacío, como muerto sobre la llorosa chica que aprovecho el momento para aprovechar su varita e inmovilizar al pelirrojo.

El cerebro de la muchacha estaba desconectado, sólo podía pensar en vengarse, en responder a la humillación.

Se acerco al muchacho que la miraba con terror, se acuclillo a su lado y todo su mano con suavidad, humedeciendo uno de los dedos con saliva. Sabia que seria desagradable, como una visita al ginecólogo, pero era necesario, así que guió al intruso al su suave interior, hasta que no pudo avanzar mas, pues un obstáculo se lo impedía.

- ¿Notas esto, Ronnie? – preguntó con fingida dulzura – se llama himen, es la prueba de la virginidad de una chica.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron con el entendimiento y la vergüenza. Ella se levantó, se dirigió al retrato y salió liberando a Ron mientras lo hacia.

El chico se ovillo frente al fuego deseando morir, al ser consciente de lo que había hecho.


	2. Capitulo 2: Ayuda

Capitulo 2: Ayuda

         Pansy recorría los pasillos con seguridad, no temía que nadie la detuviese, nadie tocaba a una prefecta Slytherin de séptimo curso.

         Llevaba la toalla alrededor del cuello mientras tarareaba el ultimo éxito de las brujas de Macbeth. Abrió la puerta del baño de prefectos y un gesto de desagrado deformo su bonita cara.

         "Mierda Granger" pensó con fastidio "Bueno la insultare un rato, así me quitare el agobio".

         - Eh!!! Tu san ... – El insulto murió en sus labios cuando Hermione la miro con ojos enloquecidos y entonces, solo entonces, se dio cuenta de la sangre que teñía de rojo la espuma de la piscina.

         La Gryffindor desvió la mirada y siguió a lo suyo. Frotaba su piel de manera obsesiva con lo que parecía una esponja de metal (No creo que Pansy hay visto nunca un estropajo de aluminio nanas N.d.A.). La piel de la muchacha estaba llena de innumerables heridas que no cesaban de sangrar.

         - Tengo que limpiarme, tengo que limpiarme – susurraba una y otra vez.

         - ¡¡Expeliarmus!! – gritó la morena alejando aquello de las manos de la otra, mientras saltaba al agua sujetándola con suavidad. Conocía esa mirada demasiado bien y en esos casos no contaban las lealtades con las casas, sino con el genero. El dolor ciego, profundo, que sufría ahora Granger sólo lo podía entender otra mujer.

         Pansy sujeto el cuerpo desmayado de Hermione, la saco del agua y después de un de un reconocimiento rápido, descubrió con alivio que las heridas no eran muy profundas, parecía que había llegado a tiempo. Miro las muñecas magulladas, al labio partido y los moratones que florecían como amapolas en su piel.

         ¿Quién habría podido hacer algo así?, sólo se le ocurría que hubiese sido alguien de su propia casa, pero la leona nunca dejaría que un Sly se acercase tanto. Soltó un suspiro, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Su mirada volvió a perderse en la piel herida, sus dedos recorrían las laceraciones con suavidad y los recuerdos llegaron, sin ser invocados, solo aparecieron para envolverla con su negro manto.

         Notaba el cuerpo caliente de Draco detrás del suyo, abrazándola por la espalda.

         - No te pierdas detalle, aprenderás algo – susurro con frialdad divertida, mientras apoyaba su rubia cabeza en su hombro, obligándola con ese gesto, a mirar como el par de estúpidos gorilas daban una paliza a una pobre chica Hufflepuff que no paraba de resistirse.

         - ¿También me obligaras a mirar mientras te la tiras. "querido" ?- preguntó ella intentando ocultar su asco.

         - No, mi "palomita", nunca tocaría algo tan patético, además, me reservo para ti, sólo tu eres lo bastante buena como para ser mía – dijo besándola en la mejilla – soy consciente de quien soy, de lo que es ser un Malfoy y de que la gente como ella no son nada, simples insectos. ¿Serás digna Pansy?¿Te atreverás a ser una autentica Malfoy?

         Ella se volvió entre sus brazos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

         - No lo dudes Draco, no lo dudes.

         - Esa es mi chica – dijo él sin rastro de humor y la obligo a seguir mirando el "espectáculo". Cuando los ojos de la chica huffle se cruzaron con los suyos, tenían la misma expresión que había visto en los de Granger esa noche.

         Hacia un año de aquello, tras esa noche se sucedieron bastantes más y la crueldad de Draco parecía no tener limites, cada día era mas sádico.

         Vistió a la Gryffindor que aún seguía desvanecida, le lanzo un hechizo levitatorio y la llevo hasta la torre.

         - ¡¡TU!! – le dijo a la Sr. Gorda – Llama a Potter, me he encontrado a su amiga en este estado.

         El retrato se apresuro a obedecer, mientras Pansy bajaba a Hermione y volvía caminando a las mazmorras con un regusto a oxido en la boca.


	3. Capitulo 3: Consecuencias

Capitulo 3: Consecuencias

         Hermione abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de preocupación. 

         Harry alargo una mano para tocar el labio herido de su amiga, pero ella se retiro lanzando un grito.

         - ¡¡No me toques!!

         - ¿Hermi?¿Qué ha pasado?

         Ella lo miro a los ojos mientras todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente en un estallido. Se dejo caer al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si con ese gesto pudiese borrar las imágenes que la envolvían.

         Harry se arrodillo a su lado, le cogió un hombro atrayéndola hacia él, pero ella se apartó como si su contacto le quemase.

         - ¡¡¡Te he dicho que no me toques!!!

         El muchacho la miraba sin entender nada.

         - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Ginny desde la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas.

         - No lo se Gin, no me deja tocarla – susurro confundido.

         La pelirroja alzo una ceja, acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola.

         - Ginevra, ¿eres tú?.

         - Si, tranquila, ya he venido – susurro con dulzura mirando el deplorable aspecto de su amiga, mientras esta se abrazaba a ella y se ponía a llorar.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado, Harry?

- No lo sé, la Sra. Gorda me avisó de que alguien la había traído y que parecía herida, después se ha despertado y ha empezado a actuar así, no entiendo nada.

Ginny cogió a Hermione de la cintura y se la llevó a su habitación, dejándolo solo y muy confundido.

         El chico de ojos verdes se dejo caer en su sofá preferido, el que estaba frente al fuego. ¿Quién le habría hecho algo así a Hermione? Seguro que habían sido esos Slytherins, deberían eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra, sólo creaban problemas.

         - ¿Harry?

         - Hola Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

         - No puedo dormir.

         - Vaya nochecita, anda siéntate por aquí te vas a congelar.

         Ron obedeció sin pensarlo ni un segundo y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

         Unos pasos resonaron en la escalera y ambos se volvieron a la vez.

         - ¿Cómo está?

         - La he dejado durmiendo, las Lavender y Parvati la están cuidando.

         - ¿Te ha dicho lo que ha pasado?

         - No, sólo que no ha podido reconocer al asaltante, no le ha visto la cara.

         - Joder, seguro que han sido los Slys – exclamo el moreno con rabia.

         - Harry, cálmate, ¿por qué no vas a ver a la enfermera y le pides un tónico? – El chico asintió levantándose de un salto y salio a la carrera.

         La pelirroja tomo asiento junto a su hermano, soltando un suspiro.

         - Ron me das asco –susurro muy bajito.

         - ¿Cómo?

         - Hermione me lo ha contado, ¿Me puedes dar una razón para no denunciarte?

         Ron miro a su hermana pequeña y negó con fuerza.

         - Ve, denúnciame, es lo que me merezco, soy un gilipollas, un niñato. Peri cuando oí a Draco decir esas cosas, deje de pensar. Merezco la muerte – murmuro bajando la vista.

         - Deja de hacer melodrama, imbécil – susurro ella dándole una colleja. – No se porque, pero Hermi no me deja ir a ver a McGonagall y cantárselo todo, así que abre bien las orejas e intenta entender esto. ¿No pensaste que Malfoy podía mentir?

         - No, ¿pero como iba a saber que yo estaba allí?

         - Eres pelirrojo, mides mas de 1.85. Créeme estúpido, se te ve venir desde lejos, así que fue muy fácil para él, soltar ese comentario cuando tu pasabas, justo en el momento precios para que lo oyeras.

         ¿De verdad piensas que alguien como Draco, metería su perfecta y pura polla en una sangre sucia como Hermione?. Tienes tan poco cerebro que casi me avergüenza tanto que seas de mi familia, como ser la hermana del asqueroso de Percy.

         Ron no puedo responder a eso, sólo ocultar la cara entre las manos y empezar a llorar como un niño pequeño, desconsolado y horrorizado por lo que había hecho.

         - Lo siento, lo siento, me volví loco.

         - No me pidas perdón a mi, merluzo, pídeselo a ella.

         En ese momento regreso Harry, corriendo y le dio un frasco a Ginny.

         - Dale esto – murmuro Potter ruborizado.

         - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la pelirroja, pateando a su hermano con disimulo.

         - Me ha preguntado, me ha preguntado … ¿ la agresión ha sido de tipo … sexual, la han .. bueno, ya sabes, violado?.

         - ¿Como?

         - Me ha dicho que si había sido así, que fuese a verla.

         - Se lo diré – respondió en voz baja mirando con disimulo a Ron, que negó con fuerza – aunque creo que no pudieron, nuestra Hermi es una fiera.

         Harry asintió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo que intentaba contener las lagrimas sin demasiado éxito.

         - Vaya, si que te ha afectado, aunque es normal, tu estas enamorado de ella, desde tercero.

         Ron alzó la vista como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estomago, se levanto y corrió escaleras arriba como si lo persiguiese un ejercito de arañas.

         - ¿Qué le pasa?

         - Mi hermano se siente culpable.

         - Eso es una tontería, él no tiene la culpa – le respondió el muchacho con énfasis, la chica sólo lo miró, sin añadir nada.

         - Buenas noches, Harry, voy a darle esto a Hermione.

         - Buenas noches. Gin. Dile que estoy aquí, si me necesita.

         - Ella lo sabe – y sin añadir nada mas, subió por las escaleras.


	4. Capitulo 4: Pociones

Capitulo 4: Pociones 

Apoyada contra la pared, miraba la puerta del aula de pociones, sin verla. No podía apartar de su mente la cara de Granger, joder, odiaba sentirse así, mas bien odiaba sentir en general, pero no podía evitar pensar que era un poco responsable, después de todo esas cosas solían hacerlas los Slytherins.

Suspiro sujetando los libros contra el pecho. Pociones y aritmancia eran sus asignaturas preferidas, lógicas, predecibles, no dejaban nada al azar, no como esa estupidez de adivinación.

Miró a su alrededor algo aburrida mientras esperaba al profesor Snape, entonces la vio. Parecía destruida, casi muerta, sin voluntad. Tenia la piel muy pálida, grandes ojeras marcadas por el dolor y sus ojos, sus ojos eran los peor, vacíos, vacuos ... los ojos de alguien que ya no desea estar vivo.

Una suave risa, casi un susurro surgió de un punto cercano a ella, junto a la pared. Se volvió y antes de saber muy bien que hacía, se volvió, mirando a sus compañeros de casa que esperaban junto a la puerta.

- Escuchadme, animales – susurro con arrogancia, por supuesto todos la escucharon, nadie obviaba a Pansy Parkinson – no quiero oír ni un suspiro, ni una risa, ni un comentario sobre la "sangre sucia", a partir de ahora esta bajo mi sombra, así que corred la voz, no me gusta repetirme.

Quince cabezas se inclinaron, como si la chiquilla fuese una reina, y a decir verdad, prácticamente, lo era.

El profesor llegó, empezaron a entrar en clase en ordenado silencio, sin alboroto, ni el ruido que cabía esperar de chicos y chicas de 17 años, si Pansy era la reina, sin lugar a dudas, Snape, era Dios.

Una mano se cerro sobre su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar. No se sobresaltó, ni tubo miedo, sabia quien era, pues sólo él se atrevía a tocarla.

La atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared, sujetándola con suavidad, reteniéndola, sin forzarla.

- ¿A qué ha venido todo eso "palomita"? – con la cara tan cerca de la suya que podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios.

- mmmmm, no sé – mintió cerrando los ojos para no enfrentar su mirada – quizás la convierta en mi mascota. Seria divertido, ¿no crees?

- Claro, mi amor, claro que si – susurro él sonriendo sin pizca de humor.- ¿Estas enamorándote de ella? – pregunto con toda tranquilidad.

Pansy abrió los ojos al instante.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – casi le escupió ella. Draco amplio su sonrisa, acercándose y besándola apasionadamente.

- Me encanta verte furiosa, princesa.- Susurro sin dejar de mordisquearle los labios.

¿Por que Draco siempre le hacia esas cosas? No lo entendía, era como vivir en un torbellino, pero para ser sincera, debía reconocer que nadie la hacia sentir como el rubio, nadie la conocía tan bien. Aunque odiaba que el la supiese controlar de esa manera, haciéndole perder la cabeza en cualquier momento y situación, simplemente con tocar en los lugares adecuados, la hacia sentir débil, indefensa.

Sin saber muy bien como había llegado allí, se encontró en un pequeño armario de la limpieza, luchando con los botones de la camisa de Draco, mientras él no dejaba de acariciarla y besarla. Entonces tan rápido como había empezado, todo paro.

- Dilo – susurró el con la voz ronca de deseo contenido.

- Eres un pesado.

- lo sé, pero me encanta oírtelo decir, así que hazlo por mi.

- Por favor Draco – susurró ella apretándose contra su cuerpo, tan ardiente como él.

- Sólo dilo – dijo presionándola un poco más. Ella derrotada dejo caer su peso en los brazos de su amante, bajando la vista, para no mirarlo.

- Soy tuya.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Ya me has odio, engreído Malfoy de mierda, cada maldita célula de mi cuerpo dice tu nombre, cada gramo, cada partícula, hasta el aire que respiro te llaman sin cesar, te pertenezco. Y lo peor de todo es ... que lo sabes – contestó ella con furia levantando la vista, mirando los ojos grises brillando en esa oscuridad, como si tuviesen luz propia. – Te odio, Draco, te od... – pero no pudo seguir repitiéndolo, pues los besos del Slytherin habían vuelto, quizás un poco más dulces, quizás un poco más suaves, quizás un poco más llenos de un algo, de un sentimiento que ambos compartían, al que no daban nombre, en el que nunca se atrevían a pensar mas de un instante, pero que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabían que era amor.

- Perdone por el retraso, Señor – Dijo Draco entrando en clase mientras se alisaba el pelo con una mano – Pansy se sentía mal y la he acompañado a la enfermería.

- Muy loable su preocupación Sr. Malfoy, pasen y ocupen sus lugares. ¿Se encuentra con fuerzas para dar la clase Señorita Parkinson? – preguntó el profesor con cierto humor en la voz, pues toda la clase sabia lo que había ocurrido, pero desde luego nadie iba a decir nada. El único que podría haber dicho algo era el propio Snape y este se contentaría con hacerles limpiar un par de días la clase de pociones.

- Si, profesor – contestó ella con calma – estoy mucho mejor.


	5. Capitulo 5: La carta

Capitulo 5: La Carta 

Por fin se había dormido. Ginny suspiró sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de su amiga, mirando el fuego que ardía en la sala común.

Hacia más de un mes del ataque, pero Hermione no conseguía dormir mas de unas cuantas horas cada noche y siempre bajo los efectos de los tónicos que le daban en la enfermería.

Se levantó lentamente, sin despertar a la otra muchacha, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación en busca de una manta, corriendo cuanto le daban las piernas para no dejarla sola mucho tiempo.

El fuego crepitaba lentamente y ese era el único sonido, aparte de la pausada respiración de Hermione, que había en la habitación.

Las sombras se abrieron dando paso a un Ron cuyo aspecto era aun peor que el de la chica dormida. No había segundo en que no desease dar su vida a cambio de borrar lo ocurrido aquella noche, en que no desease poseer, aunque fuese un solo minuto, un giratiempo, para cambiar lo ocurrido, pero por desgracia no era posible.

Se acerco sin hacer ruido, lanzo un hechizo hacia el hueco por el que había desaparecido su hermana y suspiro agachándose junto a ella, apartándole un mechón de la cara y observándola dormir.

- Te he escrito un carta – susurro casi inaudiblemente – pero no soy capaz de dártela. Te la leeré, así mientras duermes, perdida entre tus sueños, donde yo no existo, donde nunca te hice daño, donde quizás, he muerto.

Me se cada palabra de memoria, ya que la leo cada noche hasta que consigo, apenas, robarle una horas al sueño cerca del amanecer.

Hermione, te quiero – comenzó a leer con la voz casi rota por el llanto – se que no podrás perdonarme. Ya que ni yo mismo puedo. Me mataría, cocería tus perfectas manos y te guiaría mientras me quitas la vida de manera lenta y dolorosa, pero no me lo merezco. No me merezco morir, ni merezco el volver a tocarte.

Pídeme el cielo, mi amor, una estrella, un copo de nieve. Pídeme lo imposible, lo que quieras y yo te lo traeré, sólo a cambio de que recuperes tu sonrisa. No pido nada, pues no soy digno ni de besar la suela de tus zapatos, ni de rozar el borde de tu túnica con mis impuros dedos. Solo me he ganado tu desprecio, pero por favor, mi amada, mi ángel, déjame permanecer a diez pasos de ti el resto de mi vida, fuera de tu vista pero presente, déjame protegerte, no por pagar lo que hice, pues no podría hacerlo, sino porque te amo y soy tan sumamente imbecil, que es el único modo en que se decírtelo.

Así termina esta carta, te la recito mientras estas dormida, mientras pareces en paz, quizás porque se que no lo recordaras, pero Hermione, tenia que decírtelo. Dulces sueños, mi niña ... y hasta siempre. – Terminó el pelirrojo mientras imparables ríos de plata surcaban sus mejillas. Sus dedos apenas rozaban el cabello de Hermione y sin un ruido mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer se alejo camino de su habitación.

Hermione abrió los ojos, tan llenos de lagrimas, como los de Ron.

- Odio no poder dejar de amarte, Weasley – sollozo abrazándose a si misma. Y siguió allí sola, llorando inconsolable, hasta que Ginevra bajo las escaleras corriendo, arropándola con la manta, abrazándola, intentando consolarla, sin entender muy bien lo que había sucedido.


	6. Capitulo 6: La Cita

Capitulo 6 : La Cita 

Algo pasaba, abrió los ojos, poniendo en alerta sus sentidos, sin terminar de percibir que era lo que fallaba.

Agarro con fuerza la varita, moviéndose sobre el colchón sin hacer ruido, descorrió las cortinas y se quedo hechizado por la imagen.

Hermione estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, la luna iluminaba a la muchacha, haciéndola claramente visible. Llevaba su camisón largo de invierno, pues las noches aun eran frías, se abrazaba las piernas, mientras su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas. El pelo le caía suelto por la espalda, en suaves bucles enredados, descuidados, pero que brillaban extrañamente bajo esa luz.

Miraba a Ron dormir, su amigo tenia los ojos enrojecidos, como cada noche, y sujetaba un pergamino empapado en lagrimas contra el pecho. Incluso dormido, el dolor se reflejaba en su cara, como si sus demonios lo atormentasen incluso en sueños. Harry no entendía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo y por mucho que le preguntaba, este se había negado a contárselo, dejándolo cada día mas preocupado.

- Buenas noches, Harry – susurro la muchacha sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

- Buenas noches – contesto sentándose sobre la cama - ¿Sabes que es lo que le ocurre?

- Si, lo sé.

Harry espero un par de minutos a que ella se lo explicase, pero no lo hizo, así que se armo de valor.

- Parece que esta pasándolo muy mal, ¿no?

- Si, eso parece – contestó ella evasiva.

- Esta así, desde, bueno, desde que te ocurrió aquello – susurro sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Harry, eres mi amigo, pero si Ronald no ha querido contarte lo que le ocurre, no seré yo quien lo haga, así que por favor, no me hagas mas preguntas.

- Solo haré una mas – dijo él algo asombrado por el tono de voz de su amiga - ¿por que lo miras así?

Volvió la vista hacia Ron, que dormía ajeno a la conversación, como reflexionando sobre lo que había preguntado el moreno. Tras unos minutos, se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás, porque lo amo – respondió ella con la cara desfigurada de dolor.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, no entendía nada, si Hermione amaba a Ron y el a ella, ¿por qué no se lo decía?.

- No entiendo nada.

- No hay nada que entender, además, no he venido a eso.- Susurro ella con tono frío bajándose del alfeizar – Voy a dar un vuelta por el castillo. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – contestó el muchacho viendo como la muchacha salía por la puerta sin decir nada mas.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a esas horas, apenas se veía algún prefecto haciendo su ronda, pero Hermione los esquivaba a tiempo, evitando que la viesen.

Fue rápida y directa hacia el lugar de la cita, el mismo donde se habían visto hacia mas o menos un mes. Abrió la puerta, entrando y volviendo a cerrarla a sus espaldas.

Pansy tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba hundida hasta la barbilla en el agua perfumada, con burbujas de miles de colores flotando a su alrededor. Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa que asomaba a sus labios, nunca hubiese dicho que la Sly pudiese ser tan bonita, pero sin el perpetuo rictus de asco, era realmente preciosa.

- El agua está deliciosa – murmuro la morena casi en un ronroneo.

Miró la nota de nuevo, "reúnete conmigo en el baño de prefectos a las 2.00 A.M. Pansy". No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se encogió de hombros, se desvistió en un rápido gesto y se hundió en el agua olorosa con la varita fuertemente asida entre sus dedos.

- ¿De que querías hablarme?

- No eres de las que se van por las ramas ¿no?. – observó la morena con una sonrisa – quería contarte que no tenias que preocuparte, ningún tío de mi casa volverá a tocarte.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes, todo el colegio dice que fuiste atacada por uno o varios Slytherins.

Hermione la miró al principio sorprendida y después humillada, así que todo el colegio hablaba de su "desgracia" pues vaya gracia. Además pensaban que había sido las serpientes, eso definitivamente, tenia gracia y como acompañando estos sentimientos una carcajada ausente de humor.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- No te importa.

Demasiado tiempo de enemistad, de insultos, de desconfianza como para que pudiese, simplemente, contárselo.


	7. Capitulo 7: Amigos y enemigos

Capitulo 7: Amigos y enemigos 

Habían pasado otro par de meses y Harry seguía sin entender nada.

Era noche cerrada, pero sus ojos seguían perdidos en el techo, esperando a que ella apareciese, como cada viernes.

Llegaba, se sentaba en el alfeizar, miraba al pelirrojo durante lo que parecían innumerables horas, aunque no fuesen mas de unos treinta minutos. Entonces se volvía hacia él se despedía y se marchaba sin mas palabras.

Ya no preguntaba, no quería saber a donde iba, solo sabia que parecía encontrarse mejor.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, entonces escucho el suave deslizar de la puerta. Descorrió las cortinas con cuidado, mirándola avanzar.

Hermione le sonrió triste, sin palabras de por medio, se sentó a su lado y lo tomo de la mano. Harry se la apretó suavemente, sin decir tampoco nada, y juntos miraron a Ron mientras dormía.

La puerta del baño de prefectos se abrió, dando paso a una Pansy cansada y ojerosa. Saludo con una mano a Hermione, que le devolvió el saludo.

- ¿como ha ido la semana Granger?

- mmmm, bien, creo ... bueno, no ha ido mal.

- ¿Todavía dándole vueltas a lo de ese imbecil?

- No puedo evitarlo, aún tengo pesadillas con él.

- Pues, no lo entiendo, ni siquiera llego a violarte – dijo la morena hundiéndose en el agua – Yo he tenido relaciones sexuales más violentas con mi prometido.

- No es el acto en si, es quien lo hizo, la traición que supuso que lo hiciese, no se explicarlo.- Dijo la Gryffindor moviendo la cabeza. – Además tus relaciones con Draco son famosas en todo el colegio.- Añadió cambiando, así, de conversación. Pansy la miro sorprendida y después se puso a reír.

- ¿De veras?

- Deberías ver los ataques de celos, babas incontroladas de las fiestas de mi casa. Me extraña que con tanto maleficio entupido no estés ya muerta. – contesto la otra con los ojos en blanco.

Pansy reía como una loca mientras Hermione imitaba los chillidos histéricos, las frases obscenas y demás cosas típicas en una reunión femenina.

- Te lo juro Parkinson, mi preferida es "¿Habéis visto cuanto ha crecido Draco? ¿y lo guapo que está sin esa gomina que usaba?" – imitando la voz de fan histérica – las llevo oyendo desde el año pasado.

- Deberías oír las cosas que se dicen del dúo dinámico de Gryffindor – le confeso mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, con un champú olor a menta que siempre usaba.

- ¿Harry y Ron? – preguntó incrédula la muchacha.

- Ya lo creo – confirmó – "Qué pena que Potter sea Gryff, si fuese Sly ya me lo hubiese tirado unas veinte veces." "Ese pelo me trae loca, me encantaría peinárselo con las manos, que morbo" "¿Qué me decís de Weasley? Que pena que sea tan pobre, sino se iba a enterar" – imito Pansy con voz aguda acompañando los comentarios de grititos histéricos.

Las dos chicas se miraron estallando en sonoras carcajadas.

- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que ese par fuesen unos ídolos juveniles- rió Hermione reprendiéndose a si misma por sentir celos de que alguien soñase con Ron. Después de lo ocurrido debería darle igual, pero la verdad es que cada vez sentía mas tentaciones de perdonarlo, de intentar olvidar lo ocurrido, sabia con certeza que no volvería a ocurrir.

- Yo tampoco me lo hubiese imaginado de Draco y menos en la casa de las leonas.

- ¿Como puedes estar con él? ¿Como puedes amarlo? – preguntó Hermione acercándose un poco.

- Quizás – le contesto la morena cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el borde de la bañera – porque el amor no tiene nada que ver en el asunto.

- ¿Como?

- Yo no decidí mi matrimonio. Lo decidieron por nosotros hace año. Por lo menos Draco es atractivo, sensual ¿Te imaginas tener que casarse con Goyle?.

- Pero ... es TAN cruel.

- Lo sé, lo sé mucho mejor de lo que puedas imaginarte – contestó la muchacha – no, no es lo que piensas. Nunca me hecho el mas mínimo daño, pero deberías entender algo, somos lo que queremos ser, lo que debemos ser y no nos ocultamos tras falsas fachadas. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de quien te atacó? Sólo me has dicho que no es Sly, pero ¿No consideras tu tan cruel lo que te hizo, como las cosas que censuras a Draco?

- Prefiero no pensar en ello, sólo me preocupaba que estuvieses bien – comentó.

- Vaya ¿te preocupas de mi?.

- Tampoco te lo tomes muy a pecho, se me pasará – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio mirándose, aún con la sonrisa jugueteándoles en los labios. No entendían muy bien que había pasado en ese par de meses, sólo que esperaban con ansia sus encuentros, esas reuniones donde podían ser ellas mismas aunque fuese solo por un rato.

El beso llego como algo repentino, los labios de la morena acariciaban con suavidad los de la otra, que respondía con inexperiencia, curiosidad y ganas, agarrando a Pansy por los hombros.

Hermione corría por los pasillos con las mejillas arreboladas de incredulidad, satisfacción y vergüenza.

- "Te arrepientes" – Preguntó Pansy después de un buen rato besándose.

- "No, me ha ayudado a entender"

- "Entender"

- "Si, a entender que debo perdonar a alguien"

Las dos sonrieron, sabían que sólo había sido curiosidad, que no las separaría, sino al contrario, quizás la uniría aun más.


	8. Capitulo 8 : ¿Reencuentro?

Capitulo 8: ¿Reencuentro? 

Ron estaba sentado cerca del lago mirando a la lejanía.

- Weasley – dijo alguien desde atrás una voz que el pelirrojo reconoció, una voz que lo hizo saltar.

- ¿Si? – respondió él con temor.

- Diez pasos de mi, eso te permitiré, te oí aquella noche.

- Gracias- susurro incrédulo.

- No las des, hay dos condiciones. Una nunca te acercaras mas de diez pasos sin que te lo pida y dos nunca volverás a tocarme, ¡¡Jamás!!

Ron agacho la cabeza.

- Será como desees, Hermione – dijo con voz rota - ¿Me acompañas al despacho de McGonagall?

- ¿Para que quieres ir?

- Voy a cambiar todas mis clases para acomodarlas a las tuyas, me mataré a estudiar si es preciso, pero no volveré a dejarte sola. La profesora te adora, así que si me acompañas, quizás me deje hacerlo.

Hermione se quedo helada, nunca había pensado que el propósito de Ron fuese tan firme.

- Sólo te pediría que me permitieses ir a los entrenamientos de quidditch.

- Esta bien, me parece justo – susurro ella.

Tres semanas habían pasado y al contrario de lo que todos habían pasado, Ron seguía firme en sus propósitos.

A diez pasos de distancia, seguía a su amada, como una sombra, sin permitir que nadie la molestase, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban perdidos entre libros, dedicados al estudio de los EXTASIS.

Harry suspiró cansado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y por mucho que preguntaba ninguno de sus amigos le contestaba.

Además esa desaforada afición por la biblioteca lo había arrastrado con ellos, más que por animo de estudio, por no perder su compañía.

Se estiro y volvió a sus libros, preguntándose aún si algún día se enteraría del secreto.


	9. Capitulo 9 : Olvidar

Capitulo 9:Olvidar

Hermione miraba la luna, perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus dudas, con unas ganas terribles de arrancarse el corazón

Ron daba vueltas en la cama. Era tan bonita, tan inteligente y el había sido tan entupido de hacerle daño, haciendo que su amor se volviese algo imposible. Sabía que tenía que olvidarla, pero era tan difícil.

La lucha seguía en su interior. Lo amaba, lo notaba cada vez que lo sentía a su espalda, mirándola, protegiéndola, vigilándola. Pero no podía olvidar lo ocurrido, aun a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no era tanto el echo en si, como por la traición, la confianza rota, ojala pudiese olvidar su amor.

Los minutos eran horas, mientras Ron solo miraba al techo, veía su rostro, esa sonrisa que su estupidez le había robado. Toda la vida no bastaría para pagarle lo que le había quitado. Lo peor es que es que sabía que no podía dejar de amarla.

Ron saltó de la cama, abrió la ventana y salto sobre su escoba.

Voló despacio hasta la ventana del dormitorio de lo alto de la torre, se acerco a la ventana y entonces la vio.

Hermione se asombro al verlo, al principio pensó que dormía, que soñaba, pues al otro lado del cristal, bañado por la suave luz de la noche primaveral, era eso, un sueño. Parecía triste, tan apenado, tan solo, tan simplemente... enamorado.

El muchacho se acercó a la ventana posando los dedos en el cristal.

- lo siento – dijo sin decirlo, sin que el mas mínimo sonido atravesase sus labios, pero las palabras formadas por sus labios con total claridad parecían resonar en la cabeza de Hermione como si el las susurrase suavemente en su oído.

Ella asintió, diciéndole con ese gesto, que le entendía.

- No puedo dejar de pensarte, de soñarte, de amarte – dijo de la misma manera – te quiero Hermione.

Una lagrima caía por la mejilla de la chica, mientras su mano se alzaba lentamente, posándose en el cristal sobre al de él.

- Dame tiempo, Ron, dice que la gente no puede cambiar, tu me has demostrado lo contrario, quizás esta herida se cure finalmente. – susurro muy bajito formando las palabras con lentitud.

- Todo el que necesites – murmuro él con una ligera sonrisa, como la brisa que alborotaba su cabello, volviéndose y comenzando a descender hacia su cuarto. Hermione abrió la ventana, sin pensarlo.

- Ron – susurró, quizás esperando que el no la oyese, que siguiese su camino sin mirarla, pero no había palabra que ella siquiera pensase que Ron no pudiese escuchar, pues sus palabras, eran el único bálsamo que sanaba su alma.

- ¿Si? – preguntó alzando la cabeza.

- Creo, creo, bueno, creo que... – yo también te quiero, te pienso, te sueño. Eso quiso decir, pero solo logro articular un suave – te he perdonado – consiguió decir al final y el casi se cae de la escoba por la impresión, pues, aunque había oído las tres palabras, sin saber porque, le habían sonado a algo muy diferente, como unas suaves y bellas palabras que acompañaban al sol que empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte.

Pero al final recuperó el equilibrio, mirando hacia la chica con la cara color granate. La vio tapándose la boca con las manos para estallar en carcajadas pero una pequeña cascada de risa cristalina se escapó, sorprendiendo con ese sonido al pelirrojo que hacia meses que no oía.

Hermione se metío en la cama con la sonrisa aún en los labios, pensando que quizás, si había una esperanza, sin saber que eso mismo era lo que estaba pensando Ron envuelto en las sabanas.


	10. capitulo 10: Cambios

Capitulo 10 : Cambios 

- Pareces distinta - comento Pansy distraída - no se, como feliz.

Hermione rió con ganas ante la genuina sorpresa de su amiga, mientras el agua acariciaba sus piernas.

- Bueno, se podría decir que lo soy - comento hundiéndose en el agua con un suave suspiro de deleite.

- ¿Y eso?.

- No sé.

La Slytherin miro a su amiga entornando los ojos, entonces una sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

- ¡Estas Enamorada!

- Pero qué dices - dijo Hermione bajando la mirada, al tiempo que sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor.

- Vamos, Mione, no seas tonta, es lo mas normal del mundo.

- ¿Como me has llamado?

- Pues ... Mione. Tu nombre es tan largo que me agoto solo de pensar en el - se excuso haciendo un gracioso mohín con los labios.

- Vale, como quieras.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Quien es .. Quién?.

- El chico que te gusta, no pensaras que habías conseguido despistarme, ¿verdad?

- Pues si, además, ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta nadie.

- ¿Es Potter?, no es mi tipo, aunque debo reconocer que sus ojos son especiales.

- ¿Harry?, no - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza - Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero no hay nada mas.

- Entonces sólo nos queda Weasley, alias "Joder que bueno esta el Pelirrojo", "A ese yo si que le hacia un favor" o "Hasta su nombre suena apetecible".

- ¿Cómo le has llamado? - exclamo la Gryffindor bastante mas fuerte de lo que pretendía. Pansy se la quedo mirando, sorprendida durante un segundo, antes de soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

- Nada, nada, fiera, solo repetía alguno de los comentarios que he oído acerca de tu "amado".

- No es mi amado - respondió enfadada.

- Entonces no te importara prestármelo, tengo curiosidad por saber si sus labios saben a fresa tal y como sugiere su color, además ya sabes lo que se dice de los pelirrojos, que son todo fuego.

- ¡¡¡Pansy!!!

-¡¡¡Mione!!! - respondió imitando a la perfección el tono escandalizado de su amiga - si él no te importa ¿qué mas te da?.

- Yo sólo pensaba en Draco.

- ¿Draco?, ¿quieres probar a un Slytherin? Yo te recomendaría a Blaise no es tan quisquilloso con la cuestión de la ascendencia, pero si te empeñas, haremos un cambio de parejas.

- Antes muerta .

- Mala respuesta. Deberías haber dicho "¿Como vamos a hacer un cambio de parejas, si yo no tengo?" - dijo Pansy con tono de satisfacción.

- Vale, tu ganas, pesada. Hace ya años que Ron me gusta.

- ¿Y él?

- Dice ... (suspiro) él afirma que me ama. - susurro la chica abrazándose las piernas. Al verla todas las piezas encajaron en el cerebro de la otra muchacha y de repente todo empezó a tener sentido.

- ¿Weasel?, ¿Fue Weasel? Y tu estas enamorada de él y el de ti. Por Merlín, ahora lo entiendo, ¿Pero si te quiere por que lo hizo?

- Draco - casi sollozo la muchacha.

- Debí imaginarlo - suspiro Pansy - ¿Y ahora?.

- Lo he perdonado, o eso creo.

- ¿Harás algo al respecto?

- ¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni idea.


	11. Capitulo 11: Sentimientos

Capitulo 11 : Sentimientos 

Draco leía tumbado en la cama, debían ser las tres de la madrugada, pero al ser fin de semana podía saltarse el desayuno.

Soltó el libro sobre la colcha de seda, estirándose como un gatito, después miró la cama de Blaise, vacía, tenia que descubrir donde dormía ahora su compañero, con suerte estaría cumpliendo el pequeño encargo de su padre.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, seguida de la entrada de una sombra, demasiado menuda para ser Zabinni, solo podía tratarse de una persona.

- Pensaba en ti, "mi amada"

- ¿Ataque de calentura? - preguntó ella tumbándose a su lado, bocabajo en la cama, tras darle un ligero beso en los labios.

- "Cielito" no deberías ser tan mal pensada - contestó él con una sonrisa irónica, "esa sonrisa" - o tendré que castigarte por ser una niña mala.

- Si me castigas por tamaña tontería - comento empezando a amodorrarse - ¿qué harás al saber que te he sido infiel?

Draco la miró durante un rato, sin decir nada, entonces sus manos se acercaron a su cintura despojándola con suavidad del albornoz.

- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó el rubio mientras sus manos impregnadas de aceite de violetas le daba un masaje.

- ¿Importa?

- A mi si - murmuro en un tono que Pansy nunca le había oído.

- En realidad, solo fueron unos cuantos besos y demás tonterías con una amiga.

- ¿La amas?

- ¿Amarla? - preguntó intentando darse la vuelta, pero Draco se lo impidió suave, pero firmemente - no, no hubo amor, por ninguna de las dos partes, solo ... surgió.

- Entiendo - murmuro. Entonces algo impensable ocurrió. un golpecito húmedo en el hombro de Pansy seguida por el suave deslizar de unos dedos que en vano intentaban borrar el rastro de una lagrima.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de rodillas, sentada sobre sus talones, viendo como los ojos de color plata de Draco resplandecían, cubiertos de pequeñas gotas que recorrían sus mejillas, cubriendo su sonrisa de cristal. Parecía tan frágil, tan humano, tan alejado del insoportable bastardo al que tenia a todos acostumbrados, que solo pudo abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – susurro mientras le sujetaba la cara, secando las lagrimas con pequeños y dulces besos.

- No lo sé – murmuro con la voz rota por llanto – solo sé que duele, duele mucho.

- ¿Duele?

- Si, aquí – respondió poniendo la mano de Pansy sobre su pecho, que aparecía entre los botones desabrochados de su pijama blanco, justo sobre su corazón.

Lo miró a los ojos entre soprendida y temerosa, sin terminar de entender, sin atreverse a creer.

No me mires así, mi amor – pidió – suficiente entupido me siento, no lloraba desde … – susurro con una media sonrisa, pero los dedos de la muchacha le impidieron continuar.

- ¿Qué .. qué has dicho?

- Que no lloraba des..

- Eso no, antes

- No me mires así.

- Después …

- Mi amor – susurro sobre los dedos aun posados en sus labios, haciendo que ella desease morir y tras tanto tiempo, eran dos los slytherins que lloraban.


End file.
